They´ll Never Know
by Mytry
Summary: One Shot. It´s so short it does´n need a summery. Enjoy.


One Shot „They´ll never know"

Nathan was shocked. The Doctor just told him that he isn´t able to have kids. Haley´s face was white as a wall.

„But Doctor...Sir...I have a 3 year old son at home waiting for me. How do you explain that?"

But before the doctor even got the chance to answer, Nathan looked in Haley´s eyes and knew that James wasn´t his son. He rushed out of the hospital and started running to nowhere special. Just running, running away from home, away from his cheating wife, away from his ...or not his son, away from everything.

Hours and 30 missed phonecalls later he was standing in front of Lucas's appartment. It was past midnight but there were still lights on in the kitchen. Nathan wanted someone to talk to and the first person (right after Haley) was Lucas. His brother would understand his pain. Haley was his best friend, but he knew by experience how bad cheating is. When Nathan knocked he heard more than one voice behind that door. Must be the television, he though. But he was wrong. Lucas opened the door and behind him was Haley with red eyes from crying. Lucas couldn´t even look Nathan straight into his face. And that was the moment where he knew that James wasn´t his son but at least a Scott boy.

Flashback

It´s the morning of the school shooting.

„Hey Luke, you´re ready for school?"

Haley entered Lucas´s room without knocking. It was never a big deal because they knew each other till they were 8 years old. But this time she wished she would have knocked first, because Lucas was standing there absolutely naked still wet from the shower.

„Oh...Oh.my god. I´m so sorry" Haley blushed and turned around.

„Haley, maybe we should start knocking before we enter our rooms. It´s some kind of magic it never happened before." Lucas said. He was embarressed too, but somewhere deep inside he liked how Haley blushed just because of him.

„I swear to god, I will never ever again show up this early. I know I´m always early for school, early for tutoring lessons, early with buying christmas presents and did I mention that I will NEVER again show up this early, at least not without knocking first. And..."

„Hales, it´s okay. It´s me. Stop the babbling. There´s no need to be nervous. You can turn around." Lucas said with big smile on his face.

„No way! You wanna seduce me or what?!" Haley said only to imagine seconds later how that scenario might be.

„Earth to Haley. You really can turn around. I´m dressed. Well, not completely but you´ve seen me with less." It was too tempting to play with Haleys shyness because of the incident.

„It´s not funny Luke!" said Haley.

„Yeah it is. And I was the naked one. I should be mad. So, what did you say? You want me to seduce you? Come here Haley, let me give you the love Nathan coudn´t give." Lucas grabbed Haleys waist and pulled her playfully to the bed. Haley was screaming but she wasn´t angry anymore. She missed their little fights. Only this time she still had the picture of Lucas naked in the back of her mind.

Minutes later they were still lying on the bed, but there was no laugh or anything else, just silence while they stared at each other.

„Don´t you ever thought about it, Luke?"

„Thought about what?" asked Lucas, but he didn´t need an answer because he knew it but was scared to let her know that he knows what she meant.

„You know what I mean!" Haley said without losing eye-contact.

„Yeah, I know. Maybe I tried to forget that you´re a girl and after all those years I managed to handle it."

„So...when I´m not a girl to you, than it wouldn´t matter if I do this..." Haley started to kiss his neck just for a tease and waited for a laughter coming from Lucas but there was none. That was what got Haley stopped. She looked into his eyes again and saw a feeling she only knew from Nathan. She saw hurt. Before she knew it Lucas kissed her and she responded in no time. A click in her head stopped herself from thinking about it and started to move into his direction. The picture of his bare chest came back to her mind and she wanted to see it again. She wanted to be loved right now. She wanted to feel her best friend as close as possible. She felt safe. The thought of her sleeping with another man beside Nathan never crossed her mind but right now it was all she wanted and Lucas gave her what she needed because he knew her to well. It was an impulse. It was perfect. And then reality was back.

„Luke...I...You...what..." Haley didn´t know what to say.

„Hales, I love you, you know that? You´re my best friend." Lucas said sincerely.

„I love you too but..."

„No but. One perfect moment in our life how it could´ve been and now we can go on with our real lifes. Don´t be upset about it. We can´t forget that it happened but just think of it as a nice dream you had. I know you love Nathan and that´s okay. I´m with Brooke and she makes me happy too. Don´t judge to hard on yourself."

„Maybe you´re right but what about Nathan...and Brooke." Haley was afraid of the fact she might have to tell Nathan.

„I won´t say anything. You won´t say anything. It´s just a moment for us and our world not for theirs. And now let´s get out for school before Miss Overachiever is late for the first time. Alright?" Lucas asked.

„Okay."

„They´ll never know."


End file.
